I can't lose her
by amaroesm0217
Summary: This is based a few months after they got married. I took a little bit of the softball story line in 9x18 and added it in here. As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright babe, I'm leaving" Eddie said she put her glove into her softball bag.

Eddie had joined the team six months ago and was still having a blast. She always came home from practice sweaty and with a huge smile on her face. They always practiced two days out of the week and their games usually fell on Saturdays or Sundays.

"Ok, be careful. I'll see you later" Jamie replied as he walked over to her.

"Do you want to come and watch? Or were you going to do something else?" she asked.

"Danny actually just invited me to go have a drink with him at Finnegans, so I was going to head over there while you were at practice" he said as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

"Oh alright, well you go have a good time with Danny. I'll text you when I'm on my way back. I love you" Eddie replied as she leaned up to give him a kiss.

* * *

"Hey kid! Over here" Danny said as he waved Jamie over.

"Hey Danny" Jamie replied as he walked over to sit on the stool.

"Where's Eddie? I thought that she would have came with you."

"No she's at softball practice right now. She won't be home until later" he replied.

"Oh, well that's good. So... how's married life treating ya?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"It's going really good" Jamie replied with a soft smile. "We couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad. I really am. There was a time when I thought you would never get your shit together and finally ask her out."

"Yeah, I took the hint after she got shot. I knew that I couldn't wait anymore."

* * *

"Okay guys that was a great practice!" Rachel Witten said as the team gathered around. "Now, I have a few reminders. Our next game will be next Saturday at 3:00 p.m. so I want you guys to get here by 2:00 so we can warm up and go over some things. After that, I was planning to bring a few beers and snacks if anyone wants to help and bring some stuff too. So, if no one has any questions, then you guys are free to go."

As the team dispersed, Witten came up to Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, great practice today! Do you want to go have a beer?"

"Oh no, thank you though. I'm so tired! I'm ready to get home. Maybe after next practice?" Eddie replied.

"Absolutely! Do you want a ride home? I don't mind."

"No, thank you. I really need to walk so I can stretch out my legs. I need to beat the soreness before we work tomorrow night. It's just 2 blocks from here so I'll be fine" she said with a smile.

"Okay, well be safe walking home. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Do you two plan on making me an uncle again anytime soon? I'm not getting any younger" Danny smirked as he chided Jamie.

"Jesus Danny, we just got married. I mean we've talked about it... but we decided to wait awhile before bringing any babies into this world. We really want to take time and settle into being married, save up and buy a house first before we start trying."

"Yeah that's understandable. Linda and I had Jack almost a year after we got married and don't get me wrong, we were excited but it was very hard. With both of our salaries, we were still trying hard to make ends meet. Linda and I had took extra shifts whenever they were offered. I wish she could have stayed home with her feet up the whole pregnancy but we made it work. That's what made her and I work so well. We took the brunt of everything together. If I took an extra shift, then she would too" Danny replied with a tinge of sadness.

" You and Eddie just do whatever you have to do. If you decide to wait five years to have kids then so be it. Make all of your decisions as a team. This is about you and her now, not any of us. And if you need any advice or an extra bedroom to sleep in when she gets mad at you, then you can count on me" he said with a chuckle.

"Ha, thanks Danny" Jamie replied with a smile.

"Your phone looks like it's going crazy over there. I'll be right back, I'm going to the restroom" Danny said as he walked away.

"Hello" Jamie said as he answered the phone.

"Yes sir, is this Jameson Reagan?" said an unfamiliar female voice.

"Yes it is" he replied.

"Sir... your wife is currently on her way to the hospital. She was found beaten laying in an alleyway a block away from your apartment. You need to head to over St. Mary's hospital right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Edit Reagan, 29, found in an alley severely beaten. Broken right arm, broken ribs, strangled, grade two concussion, bruises and lashes all over. Need to repair the arm immediately, it was a nasty break and she's losing blood quickly**" the EMT said as she handed an unconscious Eddie over to the doctors and nurses in the ER.

* * *

MY WIFE. EDIT REAGAN. WHERE IS SHE?" Jamie yelled exasperated as he ran into St. Mary's ER with Danny right behind him.

"Who?" asked a nurse as she approached them.

"E-D-I-T REAGAN. SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN WHEELED IN HERE A FEW MINUTES AGO. NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS."

The nurse ran back to her station to check the chart with Jamie and Danny hot on her heels.

"Yes sir" the nurse replied nervously. "She was taken back into the operating room about 10 minutes ago. Dr. Holden should be out here shortly to talk to you about what happened."

* * *

Thirty minutes later and after Jamie had calmed down a little bit, Dr. Holden walked out of the operating room.

"Family of Edit Reagan?"the doctor said as he approached the waiting room.

"I'm her husband Jameson. Just call me Jamie" he said as he stood up to shake the doctor's hand. "How's my wife? Is she okay? What happened."

"Okay, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. She has a grade two concussion, a broken rib on each side, and her right arm is severely broken. It looks like she was strangled so that's why she was unconscious when she was brought in. Also, she was severely beaten with a belt which caused many bruises and lashes all over her body."

"It wasn't looking good when she was brought in and we almost lost her on the table once due to all the blood she lost but she has been making a lot of progress throughout the surgery. We will still need to operate on her for a couple of more hours. She's not completely out of the woods yet but it's looking a lot better than it was earlier. All we can do is wait to see how she holds up after the surgery. We have our best doctors and nurses in there with her right now. We will do everything that we can for her. I'll come back out after the surgery is over to give you the full report" Dr. Holden said as he walked away.

"Come on kid. Let's go sit back down. All we can do is wait" Danny said softly as he put his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

They walked over to the waiting room and took a seat.

"Jamie, she will be okay" Danny said. He wasn't sure if he was reassuring Jamie or himself. Eddie needed to be okay because if she wasn't, he knew that Jamie would be torn to shreds. They had just gotten married and he hadn't seen his brother this happy in a long time. _"She has to pull through"_ Danny thought to himself. _"She has too."_

"You need to find this son of a bitch who did this to her before I do Danny. If I find him, I promise you I'll kill him with my bare hands... don't think I won't" Jamie said in a low gravely voice.

"I know you will kid. I have no doubts about that" Danny replied. "I promise you and Eddie that I will find him. He will pay for what he did."

"It was my fault Danny. I wasn't there to protect her. I should have told her to wait for me so I could have walked her home" Jamie replied as he looked at him with tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself. It's not your fault" Danny replied sternly. "She's walked home from practice plenty of times and made it home just fine. Unfortunately this time, this happened. This could have happened if you were with her or not. Eddie needs you to be strong for her when she gets out of this surgery."

"Danny... I was stupid for a long time. I was over there worrying about the rules when I could have been with her. One of my biggest regrets was not being with Eddie sooner. Now we're finally together and married then this has to happen... I can't lose her. If I lost her, I would be done."

"Kid, please don't go thinking like that. You're NOT gonna lose her. She's a fighter and is as stubborn as hell just like you. She will make it."

* * *

Over the next two hours, there was more people who arrived in the waiting room. Frank with Henry and Lena, followed by Officer Witten, then Erin.

"Sarge" Witten said as she sat down by Jamie. Eddie and Jamie had always told her to call him by his name but she stuck with "sarge" because it felt more appropriate because he was her superior.

"I'm sorry with what happened with Eddie. I asked her if she wanted a ride home but she said no. I wish there was more that I could have done, maybe followed her home or at least walked with her..." Witten said as she trailed off.

"Rachel, it's okay. There's nothing that any of us could have done. Thank you for being here. She thinks the world of you" Jamie replied with a small smile.

"I came down as soon as I heard. There's no where else I'd rather be" she said as she walked off.

* * *

"Jameson" Lena said softly as they were sitting beside each other. "She's going to be fine. I know our Eddie, she's a fighter. Always has been since she was little, always rough housing with all the little boys in the neighborhood."

Jamie looked over at Lena and gave her a soft smile.

"Lena... I'm so sorry that I wasn't there with her. This wouldn't have happened if I would've been there" Jamie said with a crack in his voice.

"Now Jamie, please don't blame yourself. The only person we need to blame is the person who did this to her" Lena replied with tears running down her face. "Now stand up, I think we both need this right now."

Jamie stood up and Lena wrapped her arms around him to give him a motherly hug. They both stood there with tears running down their faces.

* * *

"How are you doing son?" Frank asked as he sat down on the table in front of him.

"Dad... my wife is getting operated on from being beaten and I wasn't there to protect her. How do you think I'm feeling?" Jamie replied as he looked at Frank.

"Son, there wasn't anything that you could have done. Unfortunately in the world we live in today, these things happen..."

"Things like this shouldn't happen at all. Eddie was a victim of that tonight and I could never live with myself if she didn't make it. Dad, she has to make it. I'll be damned if I waited this long to be with her for this to happen."

"She's gonna make it. You have to have faith Jamie" Frank replied. "You know what? Go outside and take a walk around the hospital. You've been in this waiting room for hours now."

"Dad, the doctor could come in at any minute. I'm staying right here" Jamie argued.

"If he does, then Danny or one of us will come out and get you. Please son, you need some fresh air to clear your head for a couple of minutes. At least go out for 5 minutes" Frank said with a pleading look.

"Okay" Jamie replied softly as he turned to walk out the doors.

Jamie looked up into the night sky and did something that he hadn't done in awhile... he prayed.

"Mom, Linda, Joe, and Vinny. If you can hear me right now, please let Eddie be okay. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. There was a time when I thought that I would just be alone forever. Then that blonde whirlwind came into my life and changed it for the better. I can't lose her. I REFUSE to lose her. God knows that if something were to happen to her that I would be able to take it" Jamie said as he wiped tears away from his eyes.

"Please... please let her be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing 1 a.m. with Jamie, Danny, Frank, and Lena still in the waiting room when Dr. Holden walked back out. Henry went home, Officer Witten and Erin had to work.

"Family of Edit Reagan?" Dr. Holden asked.

Jamie immediately stood up and walked over to him.

"How is she?" Jamie asked quickly with the others trailing behind him.

"Well... your wife is one lucky woman. She took a hell of a beating. Overall, she should be okay" Dr. Holden said with a small smile. Jamie breathed out a sigh of relief as Frank laid a hand on his shoulder. "That being said, she's not completely out of the woods yet. We were able to repair her broken arm. It was a severe break so that's why we took longer than we anticipated. She has no internal injuries as of now but two of her ribs are still broken so we want to keep her in the hospital for the next few days as a precaution to make sure they don't puncture a lung or things like that. The bruises and lacerations are going to heal their own. The other thing we want to keep her for is the concussion. Thankfully, it was only a grade two so it's considered moderate. But a concussion is still a concussion so we need to monitor that as well."

"This is going to be a long road ahead of her. It's going to take a lot for her to recover physically and mentally from what happened. She's going to need a lot of help over these next few months" the doctor said gesturing to the whole family.

"When will be able to see her?" Jamie asked.

"In about 15 minutes or so. She is currently being taken up to the ICU to see how she holds up. Eddie is still heavily sedated so I'm not expecting her to wake up until some time in the afternoon or evening. Her body is exhausted with all it's been through. We want to keep her in there for the next day or so and if she's recovering well then we'll move her into a regular room until she's released."

"I'm allowed to stay with her, right?" Jamie asked.

"Yes" Dr. Holden replied. "We usually allow one family member to stay with a patient in ICU. Our visiting hours are restricted, so we allow 4 hours of visitation in the morning 8:00-12:00 and in the afternoon to evening 3:00-7:00. We recommend no more than 4 people visiting at a time. Visiting hours are over but I'll make an exception for right now since I know you are all itching to see her. I'll allow all of you to go in and see her right now for no more than 5 minutes. After that, Jamie stays and the rest of you guys will have to come back during visiting hours. I'll be back out in a few minutes to take you guys up to her" Dr. Holden said as he shook Jamie's hand.

"Thank you for taking care of her doctor" Jamie said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jamie and the family followed the doctor to the ICU to see Eddie. Jamie let Lena, Danny, and Frank go in and be with her first since they weren't allowed to be there that long.

" Do you need me to go grab you anything from the apartment Jamie?" Frank asked as he walked out of the room.

"No thanks for the offer dad. I might go by later today and grab some stuff for her and I that we'll need depending on how long she's here" Jamie replied.

"Okay, if you need something don't hesitate on letting any of us know. We're here to help with anything you need."

"I know" Jamie replied with a small smile. "Thank you" he said as Frank stepped forward to give his son a hug.

"I know you'll take care of her but make sure to take care of yourself too" Frank said.

"I will dad."

* * *

"Bye sweetheart, I'll be back first thing in the morning" Lena said as she gently caressed Eddie's hand.

It was heartbreaking for Lena to see her daughter in this state. Eddie was pale with a black and blue bruise adorning the side of her face. The covers were pulled over her shoulders with her white cast peeking out from underneath it. Overall, Eddie didn't look as bad as she had prepared herself for.

" I'll be back in the morning Jamie" Lena said as she approached him.

"Where will you be staying? I can give you the keys to our apartment so you can stay there" Jamie replied.

"Oh don't worry about that" Lena replied. "Your father offered for me to stay at his house so I will be over there if you need me."

"Oh alright" Jamie said as Lena approached him for a hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

"Kid" Danny said as he walked towards Jamie. "I'll be back tonight to see her if she's awake by then. Baez and I will come in a couple of days to talk to Eddie if she's up for it."

"Okay that's fine" Jamie replied.

"Look... I know it's hard to see her like this but be thankful that she's still with us and laying in that bed. She'll be up and giving you hell in no time" Danny said with a smirk.

"Ha... thanks Danny" Jamie said with a hoarseness in his voice.

"Take care of yourself kid" Danny replied as he walked away.

* * *

After everyone left, Jamie walked in and finally got a good look at Eddie himself. She looked peaceful while she was asleep but had a bit of a pained expression adorning her face. He reached out and gently touched the black and blue bruise on her temple.

"Aw Eddie. You gave me a hell of a scare tonight. When I got that call, I immediately assumed the worst" he said as he sat down in a chair at her bedside.

"You can't leave me yet, Janko. There's no way I'm letting that happen." Eddie was still referred to as "Officer Janko" at work. Of course, she changed her name when they got married but still liked being called Janko.

" We still have a lot of life to live together. This is gonna be a long recovery process for you but you can do it. I'll be here with you every step of the way. So will everyone else."

"I love you Eddie..." Jamie trailed off as he laid his head on her bed and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Good morning Jameson" Lena said as she walked in to the hospital room later that morning. "How is she doing?"

"She did fine, she moved around a little bit but overall stayed asleep" Jamie answered as he got up to greet his mother in law. "The doctor just left and he said all her vitals were good. He's anticipating her to wake up tonight."

"That's good. I'm sure you haven't eaten yet so I brought you something" Lena said as she produced a coffee and a bagel.

"Oh... thank you so much" Jamie said as he gave her a warm smile.

"After you eat, do you want to go home, take a shower and grab some stuff? I'm here now" Lena told Jamie.

"Um... thank you for the offer but I'd rather stay here."

"Jamie... she would kill you if she knew you weren't taking care of yourself. I'll call you if she wakes up or something changes."

"Ok... I'll go after I eat. Thank you."

* * *

"Good morning" Frank whispered as he walked into room to not startle Lena. "How's she doing?"

"Oh Frank... she's doing fine. Jameson said the doctor checked her vitals and that he's anticipating her to wake up tonight."

"That's great. Where's Jamie? I thought that I was going to have to pry him from here."

"You just missed him. He left about 15 minutes ago. I sent him home to shower and grab some clothes" Lena informed Frank.

"Thank you for doing that. That was my other reason for coming here besides checking on Eddie."

"Your welcome" Lena said as she gave him a smile. "You've raised a very wonderful man. I will admit that I was hard on him in the beginning but I've grown to have a lot of love and respect for him. He's definitely one of the good ones."

"Thank you for that... we love Eddie. These two took awhile to get their act together but I've never seen him happier. We're very happy to have her in our family" Frank said as he gave Lena a soft smile.

* * *

Eddie had a slew of visitors over the day. Henry, Danny, Erin, Jack, Sean, Nicki and even Officer Witten after her tour was over. It was nearing 8 p.m. by the time Eddie woke up.

"Hey" she said in a low raspy voice. Jamie approached her and gave her a soft look.

"Hey you" he whispered as he moved his hand through her blonde tresses. "I know this is a stupid question to ask but how are you feeling?"

"Ha" she said as she gave a painful smile. "I feel like pure hell. And my head hurts like crazy. Can you turn out the lights please?"

"Sure but I'm about to go get the doctor and let him know your awake. Give me a second." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to find Dr. Holden

* * *

"Hey Eddie. We're glad to have you back with us" the doctor said as he walked in the room with Jamie trailing him. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts" she replied.

"I'm sorry to say this but you're going to feel like that for awhile. Medicine only does so much but your body is going to heal on its own time. You are a very lucky woman with what you went through yesterday."

"Thanks but I don't feel very lucky."

"Trust me, it could have been a lot worse but you fought your way back. You have one broken rib on each side, a grade two concussion, bruises and lacerations all over, and a broken arm. Your arm is what took us the longest to repair because it was a very severe break but it should heal nicely. My biggest concerns are your ribs and the concussion. The concussion is a grade two so it's considered moderate but it's still a concussion. Your ribs should heal but I want to keep you here for a few days just to make sure they don't collapse a lung or puncture an organ because you are still at risk for that" he explained.

"Yeah I can definitely feel it" she said as she slowly moved her good arm to lay over her ribs.

"We want to keep you here in the ICU for the next day or two as a precaution and then move you to a regular room for the rest of your time here. Do the two of you have any questions for me?"

"When should I be able to go home?" Eddie immediately asked.

"It all depends on your recovery. I anticipate that you'll break out of here by the middle of next week at the latest."

"Alright" Eddie replied with a dejected look.

"Feel better. I'll be back in the morning."

* * *

"Janko... I know your still awake. You need to rest babe" Jamie whispered to Eddie a couple of hours later. He had been listening to her moving around in her bed for awhile now.

He looked over at her with the moonlight from the window to see her staring at him.

"I can't sleep..." she replied with a pensive look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said as he reached out to grab her hand.

"No... not yet at least. Can you..." she trailed off, "can you just lay with me?"

"Yeah I can do that... scoot over Janko" he gently chided.

Eddie moved over on the small hospital bed and Jamie carefully slipped in beside her. He tried to stay more on his side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. She kept on scooting closer to him so he gently moved an arm around her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her temple.

"Sleep Eddie" he said.

"I'll try but it's not a guarantee" she replied back.

Neither of them slept much that night. Eddie would sleep for a couple of minutes at a time then wake up wincing in pain. Jamie mostly stayed up and watched over her just in case.

* * *

Jamie had called the family the night before and told them that Eddie had finally woken up so Lena Janko was the first one walking into the ICU the next morning.

"Edit, how are you feeling dear?" she said as she leaned down to gently hug her daughter.

"I'm alright mom... it's just painful."

"I know and I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm just glad that you're still with us." Tears welled up in Lena's eyes as she gently took a hold of her daughter's hand.

"Mom... please don't cry. I'm gonna be fine" Eddie said as she gently squeezed Lena's hand.

As Jamie watched their interaction, he knew that Eddie was trying to be strong so her mom wouldn't worry. His wife let her emotions show way more than he did but only to an extent, even around him at times. In this instance, he knew that she was holding back. This was going to be a tougher mental recovery than physical. She was the strongest person he knew but the strongest always have their breaking point.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey kid" Danny said as Jamie answered the phone. He walked out of the room to give Eddie and Lena some time alone.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"I have a few developments on Eddie's case but I really need to come down and talk to her. Do you think she'll be up for it tonight?"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow night? I just don't think she's ready to talk yet Danny. I think she needs a little more time. She just woke up last night and I think she just needs a day. Her mom is in there with her right now" he said.

"Yeah... it can wait. She needs today just to see everyone. I'm still gonna come by because I want to see her. Kid... you sound way calmer than I thought you would be. How are you holding up?"

"Honestly... I'm pissed. I want to find the prick who did this to her and kill him myself. I'm pissed at myself because I wasn't there to protect her. No person should ever have to go through that. She hasn't done anything to anyone and most certainly didn't need to go through that. It's just.. I can't lose it in front of her Danny... not yet. I can deal with it on my own time. She needs me right now and I'm not going anywhere."

"I get that. I definitely do."

"Yeah. You said that you have developments in the case..." Jamie trailed off.

"Yeah kid... I don't think you want to hear them over the phone."

"Danny... just tell me."

"Ok... by the looks of it, Eddie was in the wrong place at the wrong time. There's some security cam footage from the restaurant across the street that grabbed the moment that he took her into the alley. It's looks like he'd been walking around in the area for awhile looking around for his first victim and unfortunately Eddie was in his line of sight first. He was wearing all black with a ski mask. The footage is very grainy so you can't see him well. There wasn't many people around at the time. The call came from a couple that was just leaving the restaurant and heard Eddie's cries. They said that they ran towards her and that he took off down the alleyway. The girlfriend said that the man ran away with a limp so Eddie must have fought back and done some damage as well. All of her stuff was scattered around her. Kid... he hit her over and over again with her bat. She must have fought back hard so he grabbed the bat as a last resort. The prick is a criminal and a very dumb one at that because we were able to get some fingerprints off the bat. It's a miracle that she made it out with the injuries that she did. It could have been worse... so much worse..." Danny said with a hoarseness to his voice.

"Jamie... Jamie, you still there?"

"Yeah... I got to go. See you tonight" he said quickly then hung up.

Jamie took off to the nearest bathroom and threw up. It made him physically ill to hear what Eddie had to go through. He couldn't even imagine how he was going to take it when Eddie gave her version of what happened.

He stayed in the bathroom for a couple of minutes then walked back towards Eddie's room.

* * *

"I'll be back tomorrow sweetheart. Get some rest." Lena leaned down to hug Eddie and then left the room.

"Hey you..." Eddie said as she spotted Jamie standing at the door. "Where'd you go?"

"Ah... just took a walk down the hallway. Danny called me" he said as he went to sit on the side of her bed.

"Oh he did? What about?"

"He just asked about you and if he could come tonight to see you."

"Oh that's nice." She gave Jamie a glance over. "Are you okay? You look a little off."

"Yeah babe, I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "It's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Eddie had many Reagan visitors. Henry followed by Frank, then Jack, Sean, Erin and Nicky. Officer Witten went by around 4:00 when her shift was over.

"Hey partner" she said as she leaned down to give Eddie a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell" Eddie said with a soft chuckle.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I wish there was something I could have done or at least followed you home to make sure you made it safe..." Officer Witten said with a dejected look.

"Hey" Eddie replied with a bit of a stern tone. "Don't go doing that now. It's no ones fault."

"Yeah" she replied with a sniffle. "Do you know when you're getting released from here?"

"Middle of next week at the latest."

"Good because it was boring without you today. You're my source of entertainment" she said with a smirk.

"Ha... whatever Witten" Eddie chided.

"Well I'm going to head out so you can get some rest. Feel better partner."

* * *

Danny made it with 30 minutes to spare to visit Eddie. He had grown close to his new sister-in-law over the past year. He respected that she spoke her mind about any subject. She was the breath of fresh air that the family needed and he made a vow with himself from the day that Jamie introduced her as his fiancée that he was going to protect her at all costs.

"So I just wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be back tomorrow with Baez."

"For what?"

"We caught your case and we're going to need your version of what happened."

"Oh... okay."

"It's going to be alright Janko. You just tell us what you remember then we'll leave and you don't have to talk about it anymore."

"Alright."

"Feel better sis" Danny leaned over and squeezed her hand. "See you tomorrow."

When the whole ordeal happened, he made a vow to Jamie and to her that he would find the person who did it. No matter what, he was going to find him. Come hell or high water.

* * *

It was almost 2:30 in the morning when Jamie woke up. Eddie had insisted on him sleeping with her in the bed. He looked down to see that she was silently crying and wiping tears off her face.

"Eddie... what's wrong babe?" he said in a whisper. He hugged her closer to him keeping in mind her injuries.

"Everything..." she said with a sniffle.

"Babe... tell me. I want to know how I can help you."

"You are... right now. This guy... he just came out of no where. I had an earbud in while I was walking home. It was already starting to get dark so I was trying to get home fast and because I was starving. I was about to call you to see if you could bring home a pizza. As I was pulling out my phone... I guess he saw that I was distracted so that's when he grabbed me. He literally yanked me to ground and started wailing on me. My stuff flew all over the place. I was so stunned that I didn't know how to react at first. He got tired pretty quick so I was able to gain some leverage on him." Jamie tensed up listening to her open up about the ordeal. Tears of anger were running down both of their faces. It was heartbreaking to hear it in Eddie's own words but he knew that he had to be strong for her.

"I bruised him up pretty good. His jaw has to be messed up from how many times I hit him. I kneed him a couple of times too if you know what I mean" she said with a teary smirk.

"That-a-girl Janko." Jamie leaned in and kissed her temple.

"But... I don't even know why I didn't grab my bat. It never occurred to me. I guess he outsmarted me on that aspect. When he started hitting me with it... I thought I was gonna die. I really did."

"Ed..." Eddie cut him off.

"I'm serious. I was trying so hard to fight him off but I kept losing consciousness. The only thing I kept thinking about was you. Everything we had yet to experience together... buying a house, getting a dog, having a baby. I was so afraid that you were going to be left alone... I was fighting hard to make sure that didn't happen." Eddie's silent tears turned into full blown sobs. Jamie brought her in as close as humanely possible without hurting her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much... all that matters is that you're here and safe. This bastard is gonna pay for what he did. I'm going to make sure of it. Danny is going to make sure of it. Nobody is going to hurt you ever again."


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning to the two of you" Dr. Holden said as he walked in around 10:30. "How was your night? Did you sleep well?"

"It was okay." Eddie slowly sat up being mindful of her ribs.

"You've been recovering very well. Better than we actually expected so here is the game plan for today. Eddie, we're going to come and get you around midday to take you for an MRI to see how the concussion is holding up and to make sure your ribs haven't affected any of your internal organs. If the MRI comes back good then we'll move you to a regular room by tonight before you go to sleep. How does that sound?"

"That actually sounds pretty good." Eddie looked over at Jamie and gave him a small smile.

"How long until you have the results?" Jamie said looking at Dr. Holden.

"I'll try to come as soon as I review the MRI so maybe around 6:00 at the latest."

"So... if it comes back okay then how much longer will I be in the hospital?" Eddie asked with eager anticipation.

"Hm... if you don't have any setbacks then I would say at least 2-3 days at the most." Eddie gave the doctor a dejected look. "I know your ready to be home since you've been here for almost 4 days now but we have to be cautious."

"I understand."

"Lay back and relax. You'll be out of here before you know it." Dr. Holden walked out of the room.

"Jamie... why don't you go home and take a nap for a bit. I know you're probably tired of being cooped up in here for so long" Eddie said.

"I'm not leaving you here babe. I won't go home until we can go together." Jamie walked over and laid down beside her.

"Hm... you're sweet." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. "What are you doing about work? You've missed a couple of days now."

"I took some time off. We have a lot of time saved up because the last time we took off was for our honeymoon."

"Okay good."

"Let's nap Janko. By the time we wake up, it'll be time for your MRI." Jamie got situated and Eddie laid her head down on his chest where they both dozed off.

* * *

"Hello?" Jamie answered the phone a little while later.

"Hey kid, are you free?"

"Yeah. They just took Eddie back for her MRI. It may take awhile because they're gonna take a good look at her brain and ribs. What's up?"

"The DNA from the bat came back... does the name Joseph Lansky ring a bell?"

"Joseph Lansky? No... not really."

"It turns out that a couple of years ago, you and Eddie helped with a collar where he and a couple of his buddies were arrested. He was straight laced after he got out but then started to commit little petty crimes. Stealing from the local bodega, breaking into cars, crap like that. Then he went onto stealing from people. He would hide out in an alleyway and wait for his next victim. I don't think he intentionally targeted her. He probably didn't even know who he was messing with. That prick already put two people in the hospital before Eddie. The other victims were afraid to testify against him and they even moved out of state because of it..."

"Have you been able to find him?" Jamie tensely asked.

"No... not yet kid. Baez and I are looking through every nook and cranny of this city to find him. We're gonna get him one way or another. Listen... once we find him and bring him in, Eddie's going to need to testify against him to put him away for sure. She'll do it right?"

"Of course she will Danny. Why wouldn't she?"

"Kid I'm not doubting her or anything but I just want to make sure that she's in the right frame of mind to do it."

"She will be Danny. It's going to take her some time but she'll be ready."

"Alright" Danny replied. "Listen... I got to go. I'll be there tonight with Baez. We'll bring you guys some dinner just let me know what Eddie will want. It's on me. Take care of yourself."

"Bye Danny."

Jamie sat down and took a breather. The past couple of days had been emotionally trying for the both of them but he knew that this was just the beginning of a long road.

* * *

"Hey" Jamie said softly as they wheeled her into the room around 1:30. "Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah." The nurse and Jamie helped her get back into the bed. "My ribs are just really sore."

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat that much for breakfast."

"Not really... I'm tired of hospital food plus I don't have too much of an appetite right now. Maybe later... do you think that Danny could bring some food when him and Baez come by later? We'll pay him back."

"He's already a step ahead of you babe. Told me to let him know what you want and he'll bring it over. It's his treat."

"That's nice. I'll think of what I want. I'm going to take another nap. I love you." Eddie trailed off and fell into a deep sleep with Jamie right beside her.

* * *

"Hey guys... can I come in?" Dr. Holden whispered at the door of Eddie's room. "I was going to come in about 15 minutes ago but I saw that the two of you were sleeping, so I made my rounds with the other patients and came back.

"Do you have the results?" Eddie asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Yes I do." Eddie and Jamie looked at Dr. Holden nervously. Eddie just wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed with Jamie. "I thoroughly scanned the MRI and everything is looking great." The doctor looked at Eddie and gave her a big smile.

"Oh thank god" Eddie said quietly as the tears began to flow. Jamie kissed her forehead.

"The plan now is to move you to a regular room. From there I would expect you to be here at least 2 more days and then you'll be home free."

"Thank you so much Dr. Holden." Jamie got up and shook his hand.

"It's my pleasure." The doctor looked at his watch. "It's about 3:30 right now so we'll begin to move you around 4:30. You'll just be moving a floor down."

* * *

Eddie had been moved to her new room a couple of hours ago. She was happy about it because it was a step closer to going home but she was dreading of what was coming. The talk with Danny and Baez. They were due to arrive soon.

"Eddie... babe?" Jamie saw that she had zoned out.

"Yeah?" He knew exactly what she was thinking about. From the early days of their partnership, he had always been so in tune with her. He would always know exactly how she was feeling even if she hadn't uttered a word to him.

"It's going to be alright. Just tell them what you told me." Jamie reached out and interlaced their fingers.

"I know. I shouldn't be nervous but I'm kind of freaking out. What if they think less of me because of this? Should I even be a cop anymore?" Eddie said quietly.

"Babe... no." Jamie got up and sat beside her on the bed. "They're not going to think that. I most definitely don't think that." He wrapped his arms around her. "And if somebody does then they can go to hell. You're one of the most respected cops at the 29. You can kick some ass when you need too. It makes me so damn proud to see other cops go ask you for advice. Also, you look really hot while doing it too" Jamie said with a smirk.

"Ha... whatever Reagan." She snuggled deeper into his embrace."And thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

_Knock. Knock _

"Hey you two."

Danny and Baez walked in with two big bags from Eddie's favorite restaurant.

"Hey Danny" Jamie said.

"That smells heavenly" Eddie said with a smile.

"It does... we were tempted to eat some on the way over here" Baez said with a chuckle. Danny placed a bag down at the bedside and leaned over to hug Eddie. "How's it going Janko? Honestly."

"I mean... I'm alright... I'll be a little better once I eat" Eddie replied.

Danny chuckled. "Alright lets get some food in you, then we'll talk."

...……...

After they had sat and talked for awhile, Danny decided to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Okay Janko... I need you to tell me everything that happened that night. At least everything you can remember."

"Okay." Jamie reached over and grabbed her hand. "I was walking home from softball practice. We had gotten out a little late so it was already getting dark. I always walk to and from practice because it's not very far from our apartment. I was maybe a block away when I decided to call Jamie to see if he could bring home a pizza from that place that's right beside Finnegans since I knew the two of you were there." Eddie slowed down and took a breath.

"I slowed down to pull my phone and then I just felt someone jerk me hard by my backpack. It really dazed and scared the shit out of me. He pulled me so hard that I tore the straps of my backpack. Before I knew it... I was on the ground. He just went to town on me Danny... hit after hit, over and over again." Eddie went quiet and shivered. Jamie squeezed her hand in comfort.

"You're doing great Janko. I promise you that we'll find this bastard" Danny said with reassurance.

"He started to get tired quickly. So I'm guessing he was an older man... late 30's, early 40's. No taller than 6'3." Eddie's detective instincts started to shine through. "I was able to gain some leverage on him. I kicked and punched hard... I'm pretty sure I messed up his jaw in someway. But... I don't even know why I didn't try to reach for my bat. He was getting really mad that I was wailing on him that he grabbed it and knocked me over. I tried hard to fight back. He beat on me till I passed out."

"Ok... Do you remember if he said anything to you? Anything?" Danny replied softly.

"Uh... he did call me a couple of names... that's the only thing I can really remember. Wait... I do remember something! He said "This won't be the last time" Eddie said as her face fell.

"You didn't tell me he said that" Jamie whispered to her.

"I honestly just remembered it." Jamie looked over at her in concern.

"Good... Good. We do have a lead on who this guy possibly is. Does the name Joseph Lansky ring a bell Janko?"

"Joseph Lansky..." she whispered to herself. Eddie sat there and racked her brain for a minute. The name sounded vaguely familiar. Then, it finally clicked. "Oh yeah I remember him..." she said as her voice got quieter. "Jamie and I helped with an arrest involving him a long time ago. After he got out, he found me and started threatening me."

"Wait... What?" Jamie looked over at Eddie. "Babe... why didn't you tell me about this? When did he do it? Has he done it recently?"

"It happened a long time ago. We weren't even together yet Jamie. It lasted for a few months. At first, I thought it was just a secret admirer. I would get flowers, candies, love notes and just small stuff delivered to my place. I thought it was just Gonzales from the precinct because he had a crush on me. No man had ever done that type of stuff for me so I just enjoyed it while I could. When I went to thank him for it, he looked at me all confused and said it wasn't him. When the next delivery of flowers came in, I asked the delivery guy if he could tell me who the flowers were from. He wasn't allowed to say it but he slipped me a piece of paper that had the address on it. I looked it up at work and I found out it was Joseph Lansky."

"Good... that's very good Janko" Danny replied. "With the stuff you just gave us, it will get that scumbag in jail for life. I can promise you that. What happened after you found out it was him?"

"I found him snooping around my place one day when I was leaving for work. I mean... I couldn't arrest him or anything because he hadn't done anything to me. I told him to please stop sending me things and he said he'd stop. A few days later, I found a small note taped to my door. It said _I was trying to be nice and you didn't appreciate it. You'll regret it._ I think he had a crush on me. I mean... who wouldn't?" Eddie said with a chuckle. Danny and Baez laughed. Jamie sat stone faced. "It happend for a couple more weeks after that then he stopped. I never saw him again. That's why I didn't say anything about it."

"Ok Eddie. That was good. This will definitely help a lot with the case. It's getting late so we'll head out. I'll keep you updated." He gave Eddie a hug. "Take care of yourself kid. I want to see you back at family dinner soon."

"I will and thanks to the both of you for dinner."

...

Eddie noticed that Jamie hadn't said anything since Danny and Baez had left. They were still newlyweds but she has known her husband for over 5 years so she knew when something was up with him.

"Jamie... Babe... what's wrong?" she asked. He was sitting on the recliner beside the bed watching a video on his phone.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" he replied.

"Well... I spent almost everyday in a car with you for 5 years so I think I know you pretty well babe."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jamie said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me?" he said as he raised his voice.

"Of course I trust you! I trust you more than anyone!" she replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I would have done anything in my power to help you."

"I know that" Eddie said quietly. " We were great partners but I didn't want to bother you with it. I feel like I handled it just fine. He stopped after a few months so I didn't want to dwell on it anymore. Look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I'm fine now. Not exactly where I want to be but it's gonna get better."

"Yeah and I'm grateful for that but... I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back." Jamie kissed her cheek and walked out of the room.

Eddie watched as he left. She could tell that he was mad because he felt like she couldn't trust him. When he proposed, she was ecstatic because she was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved the most. With their engagement and marriage, they realized that they were still learning about each other. She knew that this was another roadblock that they were going to need to get over.

...:...:...

_I was completely blank on how to write this chapter until 3:30 a.m. this morning (it's 5:49 now). Wrote it on my phone so things look a little weird but I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Enjoy! _


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie was walking laps around the hospital trying to come to grip with everything he just heard. A guy stalking Eddie? He remembered around that time when she was getting all of those gifts. It was uncomfortable for him because he hated that the guy was showing her all that attention when he wanted to be the one doing it. He already knew his feelings for her at the time but he couldn't do anything due to them being partners. He wasn't mad at Eddie. He couldn't be. He was upset because she felt like she couldn't come to him. So many things have changed since then but for some reason it bothered him.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_One new message _

_From Eddie: Can you please come back... I need you. _

She was the only person who understood him in ways that some people couldn't, not even his own family. When he got upset, she knew that he needed time to himself. Time to make sense of his thoughts in that big brain of his. He knew that she texted him to pull him back into reality and out of his head.

_I'm coming back. I'll be there in a second. _

He started the trek back towards Eddie's room.

...

"Babe?" Jamie said as he quietly slipped back into the room. It was a little after 10 o'clock so most of the patients were settling in for the night. All the lights in Eddie's room were off.

"Yeah?" Jamie heard the rustling of the bedsheets as she turned over to look at him. "Where'd you go?"

"I just walked around the hospital for a bit... just needed to take a breather." He sat down on the side of the bed and took off his shoes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she said softly.

"No" he said a little sharply. Jamie winced at how he sounded. "I mean eventually we'll talk about it but it's been a long day babe. Let's go to sleep." He laid down beside her and they both drifted off to sleep.

...

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Jamie said groggily. He looked over at Eddie to see her still fast asleep.

"Kid" Danny said out of breath. "I think we found him. It's not for sure yet."

"What? You think you found him? It's either you did or you didn't Danny" Jamie whispered harshly. He got up and walked into the hallway so he wouldn't disturb Eddie.

"Look... we're going off of an anonymous tip. They called in and told us that he stays in an apartment on Long Island. Supposedly he works at a shipping company in New Jersey and only goes back to Long Island to sleep. He knows that the police are on to him so he tries to stay at work as late as possible. Baez is working on getting a search warrant so we can raid his place tonight."

"Let me come with you" Jamie said quickly.

"No... no kid that's not a good idea. It might be a dead end Jamie. You need to stay there with Eddie. She needs you more than we do. We can handle it."

"Danny... you mean to tell me that if this would have happened to Linda that you wouldn't have been tearing this city apart to find the bastard who did it to her? I can't just sit back and not do anything. That's my wife in that bed." Danny let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok... fine. I can't guarantee that he's going to be there but if he is... kid I know you. You're going to lose it with him as soon as you see him and you can't do that. If it was just you and I, then hell yeah we'd kick his ass and say that he accidentally fell down. But you will need to let me handle it okay?"

"Ok" Jamie replied.

"Good... I have to go. I'll call you later today with some more details of how it's gonna go down. Bye kid."

"Bye Danny."

...

Jamie walked back into the room to see that Eddie was already awake.

"Hey" Eddie said with a groan. She let out a hiss of pain as she tried to sit up.

"Be careful." Jamie quickly walked over and helped her sit up. She put a hand over her ribs. "Are they hurting? Do you want more medicine?"

"Maybe later. The pain is starting to settle now." She sat back and looked over at him. " I'm sorry."

"What?" Jamie looked at her dumbfounded. "What are you sorry for?"

"Not telling you about Joseph Lansky."

"No babe there's nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm sorry I got all worked up about it. It happened a long time ago. There just one thing... why didn't you just tell me about it?"

"At that time... there was something off between us. We would fight about things that we would laugh off before. We definitely went through a rough patch. To be honest... I'm glad we did because we both grew a lot in our partnership and friendship. I know the Gonzales thing really bothered you too. But we weren't even close to admitting our feelings for each other. I just didn't want to make things weirder than they had to be."

Jamie put his arm around her and kissed her temple. "I would have helped you no matter what. I hope you know that. Even though I didn't show it, you were my biggest priority. And even more so now."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. They both leaned back on the bed. "I know. Who was on the phone?"

"Danny."

"Oh... is everything okay?"

"Yeah..."

"They found him didn't they?" Jamie gave her a surprised look.

"Well... they think they did. He supposedly works in Jersey during the day and has a place on Long Island where he crashes every night. Baez is trying to get a search warrant on his place. They want to hit there tonight if possible. How did you know it was about Lansky?"

"Babe... can you give me any other reason why Danny would call you this early in the morning?"

"Guess not. I already told him that I was going to go with them if they were able to get the warrant. Are you okay with it?"

"Well now I have to be because you already told him. Just... be careful Jamie. We don't need you laying in this hospital too."

"I will. I promise."

...

Danny called Jamie a few hours later to give him the details of how it would go down. Danny and Baez would go pick him up from his apartment around 1 a.m. and they would go over to Long Island.

Conveniently, Lena Janko offered to stay the night with Eddie so Jamie could go home and get a proper night sleep. They didn't tell her too many details of what he was actually doing. She wanted to help out as much as she could.

"Goodnight Babe." He leaned down and gave her a long kiss. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Please be careful" she whispered. "At least send me a text to let me know that you're okay."

"I will."

...

It was nearing 1 a.m. when Danny and Baez picked up Jamie.

"Hey kid. You ready to go?" Danny said as Jamie hopped in the backseat.

"Yup, what do we got?"

"Someone arrived at the apartment around 12:30. We aren't sure if it was him but it doesn't hurt to find out. It's a long drive but that'll hopefully give some time for the person to settle in."

"Got it."

"Does Eddie know you're doing this?"

"Yeah. She's fine with it."

"We'll find him Jamie. I know we will."

"I know Danny."

...

It's was nearing 2:30 in the morning by the time they pulled up near the apartment. Other units from the 29 and the 54 were there to assist them.

"Hey Sarge." Jamie turned around to see Officer Witten standing there. "What do you need me to do?"

When they told Officer Witten about them being engaged, she was one of the ones who would always defend them no matter what. She was a little peeved of not knowing sooner but once they had explained of why they kept it a secret, she understood.

"Hey officer, I'll need you to go in behind me and Detectives Reagan and Baez."

"Got it Sarge." He put his hand on her shoulder as his way of saying thank you.

They look over to see Danny heading their way.

"Okay guys are we ready to go? There will be two teams on each side of the building. One team in the front, one in the back, and another going in."

Baez walks up to the big group. "Danny... they're ready. Let's do it."

The team of Danny, Baez, Jamie, Officer Witten and four other officers from the 54 and 29 begin to lead the groups towards the apartment complex. As they got closer, the appropriate teams dispersed to their assigned posts. They made it to the stairwell and began their asscent with Danny and Baez at the lead of the single file line. The team made it up to the 4th floor where the apartment was located.

"Okay... Okay" Danny whispered. "We need four and four on each side of the door. Its down there." Danny pointed to the end of the hallway. "Apartment 6B. We get down there and we'll go on my command."

As they begin to approach, Officer Witten began to hear a weird sound coming from apartment 4B which is about 40 feet from 6B.

"Sarge" she whispered. "I hear something... it's coming from 4B. It sounds like a ticking."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Danny" Jamie said into his earpiece. "We're getting some suspicious activity from..."

_BOOM._


	9. Chapter 9

_KID! OFFICER WITTEN! TALK TO ME! OFFICER JOHNSON! TALK TO ME GUYS! OFFICER COSGROVE! WE NEED A BUS! FOUR OFFICERS DOWN! I REPEAT, FOUR OFFICERS DOWN! STAY WITH ME GUYS! STAY WITH ME!_

_..._

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Jamie woke up disoriented from the sound of the heart monitor. The first thing he felt was pain. Pain surged throughout his entire body. His head pounded like crazy. He looked around to see that he was alone. The sun was already shining brightly and hurting his head like crazy so he assumed it was late morning to early afternoon.

"Now we have two Reagans in this hospital" Dr. Holden said as he walked into the room. "How are you doing Jamie?"

"Everything hurts like hell. What happened? The only thing I remember was that we were approaching Lansky's apartment..."

"Well... Detective Reagan said there was a pipe bomb that went off two apartments down. You and three other officers were thrown like rag dolls. You guys were thrown back pretty far."

"Is everyone else okay?" Jamie asked anxiously.

"Everyone is doing fine. The gear that you guys had on saved you from more serious injuries. You got the worst of it because you were the closest to the apartment. We should release everyone else by tonight. They'll just be really sore for the next couple of days. The commissioner is visiting with them right now. You, my friend, will stay with us until tomorrow night or maybe longer because you have a concussion plus a broken wrist. Thankfully, you won't need surgery but you're going to be in a cast for awhile."

"Oh good." Jamie laid back in the bed and tried to relax. "Wait... is Eddie okay? Does she know? I promised her nothing would happen!" Jamie slowly began to panic thinking of how Eddie took the news.

"Jamie... Jamie. You need to calm down. Don't raise your blood pleasure. She's fine now but will be better once she sees you. The commissioner and your brother were the ones who told her. She didn't take it well at first but she calmed down. Now that your awake, I'll arrange for a wheelchair so she can come and see you. It shouldn't be too long. I'll be right back." Dr. Holden walked out of the room.

...

"Jamie" Frank said as he stood at the door. "How are you feeling son?"

"Like hell dad. Everything hurts."

"You gave us one hell of a scare."

"I know. Is Eddie okay? I know you were with her."

"She's okay. Lena, Danny,and I have been sitting with her. She's dying to see you. We told her that once you woke up that we'll bring her over."

"Good. How are the other officers?"

"They're doing fine son. All in pain but they'll have a week off to recuperate."

"Jamie?" He looked over to see Eddie sitting in the wheelchair trying hold back her tears. Frank walked over and wheeled her to Jamie's bedside then walked out of the room. He reached out and caressed her head.

"Babe. Please don't cry. Look I'm fine" he said gesturing to himself.

"Jamie" she leaned over to get closer to him. "I told you that I didn't want you in this hospital like me. I'm so glad that you're okay." He looked at her to see the tears falling down her face.

"Babe" he whispered softly. He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much. I'll be okay. We both will."

...

"Hey you two" Dr. Holden said as he walked into Jamie's room. "I have some good news for you Eddie. You will be released tomorrow night."

"Really?" Eddie's face brightened up as she looked at the doctor.

"I know your more than ready to get out of here. You've been recovering very well so we feel like it's safe for you to go home. We'll know better on Jamie by tomorrow morning to see if he can leave with you. I highly recommend to have some family to stay with you guys for 1-2 days at least just for precaution.

"We can arrange that" Frank said standing at the door. "They'll be taken care of. Thank you doctor." Dr. Holden shook Frank's hand and walked out the door.

"How are the two of you feeling?" Frank asked as he looked at the two of them.

"Grateful to be alive" Eddie said softly as she looked at Jamie. He reached out and caressed her face.

Frank gave them a soft look as he noticed the gesture. "Where would the two of you be more comfortable? At your place or my house? Pop and I wouldn't mind the company."

"Thank you for the offer Frank but I think our place" Eddie replied.

"Yeah dad, we haven't been at home for awhile" Jamie said.

"Alright" Frank said as he smiled at them. "We'll have Pop or someone stay with the two of you during the day. At night, just give one of us a call and we'll be right over. I'm sure you guys will be fine though." Frank stood up and Eddie leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Frank."

...

"Hey kid" Danny said as he walked into Jamie's room. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything is really sore. The pain is getting better. What the hell happened Danny?"

"He knew we were coming. Apartment 6B was his and 4B was his brother's who passed a couple of years back. I don't know who the hell tipped him off. Baez and I are looking through everything we can."

"Let me help" Jamie replied.

"No kid. You need to be at home. I'll keep you in the loop but you can't be out in the field with me. At least wait a week to week and a half. I don't want you back in this hospital. Eddie doesn't either."

" I know Danny" Jamie spoke softly. "Just keep me in the loop. This bastard almost killed my wife and almost killed me too. He needs to be put away."

"He will be. I promise you that. We didn't get him this time but he's gonna screw up in one way or another and we'll get him."

...

Jamie and Eddie were both discharged at four o'clock the next afternoon.

"I feel like I haven't seen this place in years" Eddie said as they slowly walked into their apartment.

"Yeah it's been awhile but we're glad to have the both of you back here safe and sound" Frank said as he carried both of their things. "Where do you want your bags?"

"In our room is fine dad" Jamie replied.

When Frank walked out, Jamie carefully pulled Eddie closed to him and gathered her close with his clunky cast.

"I'm glad we're home. I've missed being here and I didn't want to come back here if you weren't with me."

"Me too. I love you." Eddie replied as she snuggled further into his embrace.

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

The next week went by very slow for Jamie and Eddie. They were basically confined to their apartment and it was driving them a little crazy. They enjoyed when the family would come by and check on them but they were desperate to be somewhere that wasn't home.

"Babe?" Eddie asked as she walked into their room.

"Hm?" Jamie was still laid out in bed. It was a little uncomfortable for them to sleep being sore and their clunky casts. Usually one of them ended sleeping a little later than the other.

"What time should Danny be here to pick us up?

"Umm... around 3 I think?" he replied rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over at her and smiled as she sat on the side of the bed.

"You hungry? I made some pancakes. Well... I tried too" she said as she lifted up her cast.

"I'm hungry but not for that." He pulled her with his good arm to lay down in the bed. He gathered her close with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh really?" she said with a laugh. "Let me think... fruit? Bagels and lox?"

"Janko... you know exactly what I'm in the mood for." He gently pushed her down on her back and laid himself over her. She grabbed his face and rewarded him with a kiss.

...

A couple of hours later, Danny arrived to take them to family dinner. Neither Jamie or Eddie were cleared to drive yet so they needed someone to pick them up for the drive to Bay Ridge.

"Hey kid. Janko. How's it been going?" he asked the pair as they got in the backseat.

"Fine. Sore as hell and these casts don't help but we're getting there" Jamie replied. "Where's Sean?"

"Good. Look, I made Sean spend the night with Dad and Gramps so I could talk to the two of you alone. We'll take a little longer to get to dinner. Dad knows I'm doing this."

This guy Lansky... he's a hard one to track. He goes under a number of aliases but the one he uses the most is Brian Carlson. We found a Brian Carlson living in the Williamsburg area. It's not too far from you guys. We have a feeling that he might know where the two of you live..." Danny trailed off as he looked at the two of them in the rear view mirror.

"WHAT?" Jamie said exasperated. "No. Danny... Danny... no he can't know!"

"Kid! Calm down! I said "might" not "he for sure knows".

"Jamie please" Eddie whispered. She reached out and interlocked their fingers.

"Look... I just wanted to let you guys know about this so there aren't any surprises. Dad even offered for you guys to stay with him and gramps if you would feel safer with them."

"I'd rather stay home" Eddie said.

"Me too" Jamie replied.

"That's fine. Just be very careful. We're going to amp up the security in your building. Also, we're going to have a patrol car in your area at all times. You won't even notice that they're around. Just go on and live your lives. It's the best thing you can do right now."

"Okay... thanks Danny."

...

"So how are the two of you doing? Honestly?" Frank asked Jamie a little later. Eddie was hanging out with the girls in the kitchen and Henry, Danny, and Sean were in the living room.

"I'm pretty sure Danny told you everything that he told us. It's just weird to know that he possibly knows where we sleep. This can't happen to Eddie again. She's been holding up a lot better than I expected but if something were to happen again, I don't know how she would take it. I just want this to be over with so we don't have to live looking over our shoulders all the time."

"It's not going to happen again son. We'll make sure of it. Danny and I have all of our best men on the case."

"I know."

...

"I'm so glad we went babe" Eddie said as they walked up to their building after Danny dropped them off.

"Me too. It was great to get out of the house even for a bit" Jamie replied.

"Jamie... I wanted to talk to you about something" Eddie said quietly. He knew by the look on her face that it was serious.

"Alright, what is it babe?" Jamie replied. He stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was just thinking... about babies. We haven't talked about it in awhile. I just wanted to see where your mind is at on it." He gave her a warm smile.

"Well... how do you feel about it? I mean, I'm willing to wait as long as you want too. There's no rush on it honey. If you're ready now, then we have some work to do when we get inside" Eddie chuckled as he gave her a wink.

"Ha! I was thinking after our one year to start trying. I really don't mind apartment living but I really want us to find a house eventually."

"Absolutely." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

...

As they walked up to the apartment door, Eddie sensed something was wrong.

"Jamie" she said as she pulled on his arm. "The door looks like it's been opened."

He put his arm out in front of her and pulled out his off-duty piece. "Wait here."

Eddie waited outside as Jamie pushed the door open. He walked a few steps into the living room and looked back at Eddie.

"Babe, call the police."

...

"Damn it guys. I'm so sorry this happened" Danny said to the two of them. Their apartment had been ransacked from top to bottom. Furniture destroyed. Every piece of their lives has vandalized and it was the most unsettling feeling.

"Danny, how the hell did he get in there?! You have to buzzed in to the building. The door is locked all day."

"You know there's a lot of ways he could've Jamie. We're reviewing the security cam footage right now. Look... it's been a long ass day for the two of you. Once it's clear to go in, go grab some clothes and go crash with Dad for the night. He knows you're coming. Give me a couple of minutes and Baez and I will take the two of you."

"Danny" Baez said walking up to the trio. They need us over there." Danny tapped Jamie on the shoulder and gave Eddie a hug. The detective duo walked away.

"Babe" Jamie said as he bent down to look into Eddie's eyes. "Talk to me." Eddie had gone quiet since making that phone call to 911.

"What do you want me to say Jamie" she choked out in a whisper. "This creep has been through our home, all of our stuff, everything. I don't even want to stay here anymore. Can we just go to your dad's and sleep?"

Jamie gathered her up in his arms and held her close. "As soon as they can take us, we'll head out."

...

"Jamie, it's 2:30 in the morning. You need to sleep son" Frank said walking into the living room.

"Can't sleep" Jamie replied. He was holding a glass of scotch.

"Well... can you share some with your old man?" Jamie poured a glass and handed it to Frank. He sat down on the couch beside him.

"What's on your mind?"

"He's terrorizing our lives dad. I just want to go out and end him once and for all. These past few weeks have been complete hell. Eddie getting hurt, then me, now this. I just want to take her away from all of this. She's the toughest person I know and she cried herself to sleep. It killed me to see her that way."

"I know son." He rubbed the back of Jamie's neck in a fatherly gesture. "Something has to give. He's gonna screw up at some point and when he does we'll be right there to get him. You guys can stay here as long as you need too."

"Thanks dad."


	11. Chapter 11

"Baez... what in the hell could we be missing? This creep has done so much to them already that I would have lost it by now. Everything has lead to a dead end" Danny said while they were reviewing evidence.

"I don't know Danny. I really don't. He always seems one step ahead. It seems like as soon as we find out something about him, he goes out and does something."

She stopped shuffling the papers and gave Danny a look. "Reagan... call me crazy. Do you think there could be another cop informing this guy of what we know and what we do?"

"You might be on to something Baez. It would have to be someone who's against the kid or Eddie. Or even me and dad. There's a lot of people here and at the 29 who are on this case. I'll be back later." Danny got up and rushed out of the room.

...

"You awake?" Eddie said to Jamie as she rolled closer to him.

"Mm not yet" he replied.

Jamie had gone back to bed around 4 a.m. He and Eddie were still laid out in Jamie's old bedroom.

"Where'd you go last night?" she asked him softly.

"Just downstairs. I couldn't sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it? This is happening to the both of us. You can talk to me about it. I won't break." Jamie smiled and brought her closer.

"I know you won't. I just want to get this guy babe."

"He'll screw up. I just want him gone. We only got a week at home and he disrupted our lives again. I'm just tired Jamie" she trailed off quietly.

"I know."

...

"Dad? Pops? Is anyone here?" Danny said as he walked into the Reagan family home.

"Danny, I'm in the kitchen." He walked in to find Pops making breakfast.

"Hey Pops. Where's Jamie and Eddie?" Danny asked.

"They're still asleep. Jamie was up most of the night with your father in the living room. It's nine o'clock now so I think that they'll be up soon. Come on, sit down and have breakfast" Pop said as he held up a plate of waffles with a side of bacon.

"Well... if you insist!"

...

"Morning Pop" Jamie said as he and Eddie walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Henry replied standing at the stove. Jamie looked over to the table and saw Danny stuffing his face full of waffles.

"Hey Danny. What are you doing here?" Jamie asked surprised as he walked over to greet him. Eddie gave him a hug.

"I have to talk to you. Do you want to eat first or get it over with?"

"Let's just get it over with" Eddie said as she sat down in front of Danny. Jamie sat beside her.

"Alright. Is there someone that the two of you have had beef with recently?"

Jamie and Eddie sat deep in thought.

"Anyone you can think of?" Danny asked after a moment.

"Well... there is someone. Detective Murphy" Eddie replied. Jamie huffed and rolled his eyes at the sound of his name.

"Woah" Danny said after seeing Jamie's reaction. "He's at the 54 now. I never understood why he got transferred. What's the story with him?"

"He would always flirt with me. Giving me compliments, asking me out, things like that knowing that Jamie and I are married. I would always ignore him. I told Jamie but I wanted him to let me handle it. So he did. One day, he pushed it too far. Jamie and I drove to work separately because we had different shifts that day. I had to be there by six and Jamie at nine. I had to park like a block away because of some construction. I'm walking towards the precinct and then Murphy comes out of nowhere. I just said good morning and kept on walking. He comes up to me, turns me around, and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and yelled at him. The good thing is that Witten has just gotten there so she backed me up. So that's why he got transferred."

"I hauled ass over there as soon as Eddie called me. It took a lot for me to not kick his ass Danny. He had always been a prick." Eddie shook her head in agreement.

"So if might be him" Danny said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Eddie said to him.

"We're thinking that he might be the one informing Lansky or Carlson, whatever his identity his, of what we're doing." Eddie's eyes widened. Jamie's face hardened as his grip tightened on Eddie.

"Danny, do you think that Murphy is the one who's behind the entire thing? Lansky or Carlson is the one who does his dirty work. Me getting beaten and the pipe bomb at the apartment complex" Eddie said quietly.

"I hadn't gotten that far yet but now that you say that... it's a very strong possibility" Danny pulled out his phone. "I have to call Baez to make sure that Murphy doesn't go anywhere. He's should be at the precinct right now." He stood up and walked towards the door. "You guys did good. I have to go."

Jamie stood up from the table. "I'm going with you Danny."

"Kid.." Danny looked at Jamie and saw the determination on his face. Then, he turned to face Eddie. "Only if Eddie's okay with it then yes."

"It's fine" Eddie said. Jamie took off upstairs to get dressed.

"Danny" Eddie said as she looked at him. "Please make sure he doesn't go off on him. I don't need him to get himself into trouble. I need him."

"Don't worry about it Eddie. I'll take care of him" he replied in reassurance.

"Ready Danny?" Jamie said as he rushed back in the kitchen.

"Yep. Let's hit the road kid. Thanks for breakfast Pop!" Danny walked out the door.

"Jamie" Eddie said as she stopped him. She pulled him down and gave him a kiss. "I love you. Don't get yourself into trouble."

"I won't. I love you too babe."

...

"Eddie" Henry said as he saw her picking at her waffles. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Pop. I'm fine" she said as she gave him a forced smile. He came and sat beside her at the table.

"I used to be a cop just like you so I know when people are lying" he gently chided. Eddie just smiled.

"It's Jamie. I'm just worried about him. I feel like he thinks I'm gonna break if he talks to me about the investigation. It's happening to the both of us. I just want him to lean on me if he needs it."

"Eddie" he replied with a gentle smile. "That boy is a special one. He's always been the type to not want to burden anyone else with his problems. I'm sure you know that. Just let him know that you're there when he's ready to talk. He's gonna crack eventually."

"I don't want him to go crazy on the guy either. I know if they left Jamie alone with Murphy then that's the end of him."

"I can promise you that Danny is smart enough to make sure that doesn't happen. Come on, let's worry about this anymore. I can bake you some chocolate chip cookies since you love them so much. I don't think you can help me out since you have that broken wing. It'll be some great comfort food and you get first dibs since you're the only one here."

"Okay!" Eddie's face broke into a wide smile.


	12. Chapter 12

"Baez" Danny said as he and Jamie walked into the 54 precinct. "Where is he?"

"He's at his desk" she replied quietly. "Conveniently, his partner is sick so he's stuck at his desk today." They look across the room to see Detective Murphy looking through paperwork. As soon as Jamie laid eyes on him, his face hardened.

"Kid" Danny said as he looked at Jamie. "Let me handle this. Give me five minutes then you and Baez come into the room." Jamie and Baez nodded.

"Murphy!" Danny shouted. "Follow me." Detective Murphy got up from the desk and followed Danny into the box. He shut the door behind them.

"Come on. Take a seat." Danny sat down with Murphy across from him. "May I ask why I'm in here Detective Reagan?"

"I just want to talk" Danny replied. "I've been keeping up with you and you've been doing some great work since you've been here. Where did you transfer from?"

"I came from the 29 a couple of months ago" Detective Murphy replied.

"Really? I'm familiar with that precinct. I have some family who work there."

"Oh." Detective Murphy got serious once he realized what Danny was leading to. "Look... can we just cut the crap and give me the reason of why I'm here!" he demanded.

"Does the name Joseph Lansky or Brian Carlson ring a bell?"

"I have no idea who your talking about!"

"Look Murphy, I'm a detective just like you. I can see that your getting nervous. Just tell me the truth and we can go on with our day. You'll be in a lot less trouble if you just fess up now.

"Isn't Janko your sister-in-law?"

"Yes. Which makes this even more of my business."

"She's a fine piece of ass. Why can't boss man Reagan come in and talk to me himself?"

The door flew open and Jamie leapt across the table and grabbed Detective Murphy by the neck. "THATS MY WIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ALMOST GOT HER KILLED! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY FELLOW OFFICERS!"

"KID! KID! NO! ITS NOT WORTH IT!" Danny and Baez literally had to pry Jamie from Detective Murphy and lead him out of the room. They brought him into the break room and sat him down.

"I'll go in there" Baez said to Danny. "I'll see what I can get out of him."

"Kid. You can't lose it like that. Trust me, if that bastard would have said something like that about Linda, I would be in cuffs. He's just trying to rile you up and piss you off. We have to get solid evidence to prove that he and his bastard friend who's doing this can be put away for good. Take a breather... I'll be back." Danny patted Jamie's shoulder and walked away.

...

"Hi sweetheart" Lena said as she walked into the Reagan family home.

"Oh, hi mom." Eddie got up and went to greet her mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course. I haven't seen you since you and Jameson were released from the hospital. How are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm okay I guess. I'm pretty sure you know what happened last night."

"Yes, Frank told me. I'm so sorry that happened to you guys. What's the plan now?"

"Well... I really don't want to go back to the apartment. Seeing the way it was destroyed... Jamie and I made a lot of memories in that house but for me it's not going to be the same. We still have to talk about it though."

"I'm understand that honey. I would feel the same way. Look... how about you and I go spend some time in the city today. Do some shopping, have lunch, and just have a good day to get your mind off of things. How does that sound?"

Eddie looked over at her mom and smiled. "Yeah... I'd love too. Give me a couple of minutes." She gave her mom a hug and walked up the stairs to get ready.

...

Jamie was taking a walk in the park in front of the 54. He knew that would've stayed inside that he would be tempted to barge back into that room. The past couple of days had been exhausting for him and Eddie. Just when they thought that their lives were going back to normal, that son of a bitch had to go wreck it again. The apartment was the least of his worries but he knew that they couldn't stay with Dad and Gramps forever.

_Buzz...Buzz_

Jamie pulled out his phone and smiled to see that he had a new text message from Eddie.

_From Eddie: Hope everything is going well babe. Mom came over and is taking me to the city for a couple of hours. I love you and I'll see you tonight :)_

_Jamie: That's great honey. I love you too. I hope you have a great time with Lena. _

Lena Janko had been a godsend over these past couple of weeks. She may be set in her ways but when it came to her daughter, she was there front and center ready to help. He was glad that Lena was taking Eddie out for awhile. They had been confined to the indoors for awhile and he knew Eddie was getting a little antsy from being cooped up for so long especially with being in the hospital.

...

"Look Murphy, just tell me what the hell is going on. How do you know Carlson?" Baez was sitting across the table from him in hopes to get something.

"I want IAB representative here. I'm not saying anything until he's here."

"Ok then." Baez left the room and ran into Danny who was coming back down the hallway.

"Anything?" Danny asked.

"Nada" she replied. "He wants his IAB rep here."

"Damn it." He walked over to his desk and sat down. "He's guilty Baez. You can just tell by the way he's acting. He orchestrated the entire thing."

"I know Danny" Baez replied. "But we need solid proof that he's the one behind it."

Danny just gave her a dejected look.

...

"This is one of my favorite restaurants in Manhattan" Lena said. Her and Eddie had been all around the city and finally decided to sit down to lunch.

"I've never been here before. Jamie and I might have to come here one day."

"You should" she replied. "How are you and Jamie doing? Just in general."

"We're doing well. It's just been stressful with all the stuff going on."

"I know sweetheart. Hopefully, once they catch the people who are doing this, the two of you can go back to living your lives."

"I hope so too."

"Well let's move on to other pressing matters. You and Jamie will be close to celebrating your one year soon."

"Mom that's not for another five months."

"I know. The two of you won't have any certain announcement to make?" Lena said with a sly smile.

"Oh gosh" Eddie said with a groan. "Not you too! Jamie's family always hints at it all the time! If you must know, we're thinking about waiting until after our one year to start trying. That's all I have to say on the subject."

"I just want you to know that you and Jameson will make wonderful parents. When the time comes, I will be so excited for the two of you and myself of course."

Eddie just gave a soft chuckle. "Thank you mom."

...

_I decided that Eddie needed a break because poor girl has been through a lot. Next chapter, things start to go down. _


	13. Chapter13

_Look! A new chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating like I usually do. Life got crazy for me but now it's settling down so there should be getting more consistent updates with this story from now on. _

_..._

"Look, you have nothing on him so do us both a favor and let him go." Detective Murphy's lawyer had arrived and was not budging on anything. Danny and Baez were at a dead end, without any evidence tying him to the crime, they couldn't keep him there.

"Fine" Danny said frustrated. "Just go."

Murphy's lawyer exited the room first with him lagging behind. He looked back at Danny and gave him a cocky smirk.

"No Danny" Baez said tensely as grabbed his arm. She saw the look and knew that Danny would have lunged for him if he got close.

"This is what we're gonna do" he said looking back at her. "We're gonna dig back deep. There's security cameras all over Jamie and Eddie's neighborhood so they would have been in the area in these past couple of months. There has to be something. We'll find it Baez. I'm sure we will."

Danny grabbed his keys and took off outside with Baez rushing to catch up.

...

Jamie pulled back up to Reagan home later that afternoon. After he left the precinct, he decided to stay out and spend sometime by himself. He really hadn't had a moment alone since he and Eddie were in the hospital so it was very much needed.

"Jamie? I thought Danny was suppose to bring you back" Henry said from his recliner. Jamie went and sat across from him in the living room.

"I got an Uber. Danny got busy and I just needed sometime to myself Pop. Needed to clear my head for a bit."

"Yeah you guys have had a crazy couple of weeks. You can talk to me Jamie. I have nothing else to do" he said with a laugh.

Jamie gave a tense smile. "It's crazy Pop. I just don't know what to do. A part of me knows that I need to be here for Eddie but the other part of me doesn't want to sleep until we prove that this guy did it. I trust Danny immensely and know he's gonna do his best but I feel like I need to do something too."

"Jameson, you are doing your best. We're only human son. There's only so much you can do. You and Eddie need to lean on each other. She's a strong girl son. I think it will make you feel better if you talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Don't be afraid to say how you feel. You've helped her so you need to let her help you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going upstairs Pop." Jamie got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Take a nap. I know you haven't slept in awhile." Henry said walking into the kitchen. Jamie looked at him and shook his head.

...

"How far have you gotten Baez?" They were looking through months worth of security footage from Jamie and Eddie's apartment and from the alley that Eddie got assulted.

"Two months back and nothing." Danny just huffed and continued looking through it.

An hour later, Danny noticed something suspicious in one piece of footage.

"Baez, come here" she got up and went around to look at Danny's screen. "This is from a Sunday night at their apartment. I'm positive they were coming back from Sunday dinner. Look at the side of the building, do you see someone standing there?"

"It kind of looks like it. Rewind it" he rewinded it and played it again. They leaned closer the screen and watched closer. "It honestly looks like there's two people there. It matches both of Murphy and Lansky's heights."

"It looks like we have something Baez" Danny said excitedly.

"Yeah but we don't have faces" she replied. He played it again and watched closer.

"Ha look! Watch as Jamie and Eddie walk into the building. They watch the building for a minute and they walk away under the street light. Both of their faces aren't covered. We get the other footage from the surrounding buildings, we get their faces and BOOM" Danny said with emphasis. "It will help us get the rest of the evidence. Come on, back to the car Baez."

...

"Hi sleepy." Eddie sat on the side of the bed running her hand through Jamie's hair. He hadn't been sleeping well for awhile so she wasn't surprised when she found him passed out on the bed after her day out.

"Hm?" he mumbled as he kept his eyes closed.

"I'm back." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. "It's almost 9:00 babe. Have you even eaten anything?"

"Damn." He sat up up quickly and ran his hand over his face. "I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed."

"What time did you get home?" she asked.

"Around 3:30."

"Oh gosh Jamie. I understand though, you haven't slept well in awhile" she said sadly. "Mom and I stopped by your favorite Thai place and got you some food. You hungry? Pop and your dad are already in bed."

"That sounds good." He slid out of bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the stairs.

...

"Got it Danny!" Baez said proudly. She paused the new footage that they had and zoomed in on their faces. They were the only two detectives left at the precinct at 11 p.m. "Look, it's as clear as day. Murphy and the other guy has to be Lansky. But we still have to match a name to a face with Lansky."

"Yeah but this a good start. We at least have some piece of evidence. I was thinking... Murphy is protected with lawyers but Lansky is not. I say that if we find Lansky first, get him to crack and give up Murphy. We'll just say that we gave the case to the detectives at 65 to get Murphy off our backs. We have to work on the case on our downtime. Are you okay with that?"

"I'll do anything to help" she said with a smile.

"Thanks Baez. I can always count on you."

...

"How was your day with Lena?" Jamie said. They were sitting at the table in the kitchen with the light from the oven on. He was scarfing up his food like it was his last meal. Eddie had to tell him to slow down a couple of times so he wouldn't choke.

"It was really good" she said softly. "I haven't had that much fun with her in a long time."

"I'm glad babe." He smiled and reached over to interlock their fingers. "You deserve to get away from all this mess."

"That's what I love about you Jamie." She laid her head down on his shoulder. "You're always taking care of me."

"It's my job and I wouldn't have it any other way." He wiped his mouth and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah it goes both ways" she replied. Jamie gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You take care of me so you need to let me take care of you. I'm worried about you babe" she said softly.

"What? Babe I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"You've been through the ringer too Jamie. You always sit and listen to me so I need to do the same for you. I'm your wife so it's my job to worry about you and let you lean on me when you need too" she said with a pleading voice.

He looked down at her and his heart broke. The silent tears were running down her face but she was trying to wipe them away quickly before he noticed. Jamie was never the one to burden anyone with his problems no matter how big or small they were. He always kept his feelings deep down inside where no one, not even himself could reach them. Eddie was always the one encouraging him to open up more. She was never pushy about it and let him do it at his own pace. He knew that it needed to do it for her, but most importantly himself.

"Okay. Let's go sit on the back porch. It's a really nice night. You go out and I'll go grab us a blanket."

He went and grabbed the big, fluffy throw from the back of the couch while she threw the takeout box away. The moon was giving them enough light so they kept the back light off. They sat in the white swinging chair and cuddled up together as they swung back and forth.

"You know it's always been hard for me to open up. I've never been that way. I just feel like I'm burdening people with my problems so that's why I just keep it to myself."

"I just want you to get through that big Harvard brain of yours that you will never burden me with your problems. I'm here to hear you and help you Jamie. I never want you to feel like you can't talk to me or to anyone about how you're feeling. We're human so we need to let it out when we can." He leaned down and smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you honey. These past couple of weeks have been terrifying, confusing, and there's so many other words I could use to describe it. Seeing you in that hospital bed took ten years off my life babe." Eddie gripped his arm in response.

"When you were in surgery, I was so antsy. Danny and dad sent me outside because I couldn't stay still. I walked outside and pleaded with God to let you be okay. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't" Jamie choked out. She reached up and laid his head on her shoulder and rubbed circles on his back.

"It's okay Jamie" she said softly in his ear. "I'm here and I'm okay. I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Reagan." She felt him smile into her shoulder.

"With you being in the hospital, I've just wanted to make sure that your okay and comfortable. I guess I've been neglecting myself a little bit" he said after awhile.

"Yeah you have" she replied. "That's why I'm gonna make sure you don't do that anymore."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Janko. Thank you for being my rock."

"Thank you for being mine."

...

_He's such an internal guy that I felt like he needed that extra push from Eddie to let out those feelings. This is just the beginning of a roller coaster of emotions that they both need to get through so they can get better._


	14. Chapter14

"3... 2... 1 GO GO GO!!!"

Danny, Baez, and a team of officers from the 54 and the 29 stormed the apartment in Queens in the middle of the night. It took a few long nights of searching and scouring evidence but they had finally gotten a solid lead on Lansky.

"Search this place well. He could be hiding anywhere. You see a clue or something that we could use to lead us to him, grab it" Danny said into his earpiece. When Jamie found out that they got a lead, he was desperate to go with them. In the end, Danny made him stay back because he knew that Jamie would have done some serious damage if he got the chance.

" GET DOWN! HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK NOW!" Danny ran to the bedroom to see Baez and a couple other officers yanking Lansky out of the closet and cuffing him.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU SCUMBAGS! LET ME GO!" Lansky kept resisting and ended up knocking Baez off of her feet.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Danny jumped onto his back and finally got him cuffed. "LETS ADD ASSULTING A POLUCE OFFICER TO YOUR RAP SHEET!"

The other officers led Lansky out of the room and out the door.

"You okay Baez?" Danny said as they were walking back to the car.

"I'm good Danny. Not even a scratch" she replied.

...

Jamie had been staring up at the ceiling for hours. He had pretty pissed off when Danny didn't let him go but in the end understood. Danny told him that he'd call him or send him a text to let him know that they got him. It was 4:05 in the morning and he still hadn't heard a thing.

Eddie had been sleeping peacefully by his side. She slowly but surely started sleeping and feeling so much better. The two of them had many deep conversations in the last few days and had opened up to each other in ways they hadn't before. During the entire ordeal, they had became so much closer.

"Hm" Jamie picked up his phone and sighed. "Still nothing" he whispered. Suddenly, Eddie began to stir.

"Are you okay?" she said groggily. "I can hear you thinking. Please go back to sleep."

"I'm fine honey. Just thinking about how it's going with Danny and the case."

"He's probably busy babe. They're probably interrogating him right now." She let out a big yawn. "He said he'll let you know."

"Yeah but I'm just worrying about it. Go back to sleep. I know you're tired."

She pulled herself up and kissed his cheek. "Love you." She laid her head back down on his chest and went right back to sleep.

Jamie was on the verge of falling asleep when the light from his phone caught his attention.

_From Danny: Got him kid :) Back at the precinct now. Baez trying to crack him. Come by when you guys wake up so Eddie can try to ID him. Now try and go to sleep for a few._

He said a silent prayer and thank you to God and slept better than he had in days.

...

"All the evidence is against you Lansky. We take this to court and you're done. You can help your case by fessing up now."

"Fine! I'm tired of this damn charade. Yes, I am the one who did it."

"See? Was it that hard?" Danny said while trying to conceal a smirk. They had been interrogating him for hours so he was just happy that they got him to finally cooperate.

"Are you familiar with a _Jason Murphy. Detective Jason Murphy" _Baez interjected. As soon as she said his name, Lansky froze.

"So you do know who he is?" she said when she saw his reaction. "How do you know him?" Lansky just kept staring at them.

"You already fessed up so you might as well keep going" Danny said.

"We met at a bar one night. He was downing drinks like crazy because he was pissed off. Said it was because he got moved to a new precinct because of some chick. Later found out that it was Janko. I told him what happens between me and her so we decided to get payback."

"By almost beating a woman to death!?!? That's what you decide as payback!?!" Danny yelled. "YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!"

"DANNY LEAVE. NOW!" Baez watched as he left the room then turned back to Lansky. She pulled out a yellow pad and a pen then handed it to him. "I need you to write down everything you just said then sign and date it for me."

...

It was almost 8:30 by the time Jamie woke up. Knowing that Lansky was finally caught had soothed him to no end. He knew that his brother would get the guy to crack and put him away for good.

He looked down at his sleeping wife and just smiled. The past couple of days for them had been eye opening. She had been such a trooper for him in letting out his emotions. Listening to him and supporting him in anyway she possibly could. He just hoped that he'd been doing the same for her.

"G' mornin" Eddie mumbled while letting out a big yawn.

"Good Morning babe." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "How'd you sleep?"

"Slept well." She burrowed closer into his side. "What should we do today? I was gonna say mini golf but we each only have one good arm. How about the movies? We haven't been in awhile."

"That sounds great. But we have to go down to Danny's precinct first. They caught him babe." She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" she replied quietly. Jamie nodded. All of a sudden, he saw a couple of tears running down her face.

"Hey, what's that all about?" He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears.

"I'm just really happy they caught him. There was a little bit of me that thought they never would." She wrapped her arm around his middle and laid her head back down on his chest. They laid there in silence while he ran his fingers through her hair.

...

"Kid! Eddie! Over here." Danny walked over to them with a smile that they hadn't seen in weeks. He and Baez had been working overtime to make sure they could catch the guy. Danny loves and has so much respect for Eddie that he wanted to make sure he got Lansky for her.

"We got him. Admitted to all of it and gave up Murphy too. Wrote a statement and everything." Eddie walked up to him and gave him a massive hug.

"Thank you so much Danny. You've done so much for Jamie and I over these past couple of weeks. I don't know how we could ever repay you."

"Well a pizza and beer could work for starters." All three of them just looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay Eddie" Danny said in a serious voice. "We have him in the box right now. I'm gonna take you in the other room where we can see him and all you have to do is identify that he's the guy that did it. Then you can leave the rest to us." She nodded.

He led them into the room and Eddie caught a glimpse of the guy for the first time in the light. She stopped and just stared at him for a minute.

"You okay babe?" Jamie whispered.

"Yep" she replied.

"Officer Janko" Danny stated formally. "Can you identify the gentlemen who attacked you? If you can, then please point to him."

Eddie strongly pointed to Lansky behind the glass.

"Are you sure that he's the one who did it?" Danny asked.

"Positive."

"Alright, thanks Janko. I have one more thing for you guys. Consider this a birthday gift kid. He's at his desk."

Jamie smiled at Eddie and walked out of the room with Danny at his heels. They walked across the precinct and spotted him.

"Go for it kid."

"Jason Murphy" Jamie said in a loud, booming voice. "You are under arrest.."

...

_So, I decided to go ahead and start wrapping things up with this story. I plan to write one more chapter after this to finish it off. _

_If anyone has any ideas for another multi-chapter fic, please send them my way! I would love to start another one. _


	15. Chapter15

_Four months later..._

"Hey kid! Over here!" Jamie spotted him and walked over. He sat down and Danny slid him a beer.

"Took you long enough. I thought you bailed."

"Sorry I got held up at work. One of my rookies was having trouble processing a collar so I had to help him out."

"So how's it been going? I haven't seen you and Eddie for awhile. How was your trip?"

"We had a blast. Two wonderful weeks on the coast of Maine. I'm really glad we did it. We stayed in a quiet coastal town and got a house right on the water. Not many people vacation there this time a year so it wasn't very busy."

"I'm glad you guys took the time to get away after the trial and all that mess. I mean they convicted them quickly but it was still some major stuff to go through."

"Yeah. Eddie and I hadn't felt that relaxed in a long time. I feel like this whole ordeal changed us."

"Yeah?" Danny looked at him with a bemused look. "What do you mean by that?"

"It changed us for the better. We've always had an open and honest relationship but I feel like it's so much better now. We open up to each other way more than we once did. Especially me. She's definitely helped me with that."

"I'm glad kid. Look, I've always been a stubborn mule but my Linda was always the shoulder I cried on. She would always sit there and be my rock whenever I needed to let it out. I hope that I did the same for her. I always felt like I needed her way more than she needed me. Eddie's always been that for you. Even when you guys were just partners. She'll give you a kick in the ass when you deserve it but is always by your side supporting you in every way."

"Yeah she definitely does. I couldn't be more grateful for her. Thanks Danny."

_Buzz...Buzz_

Jamie pulled out his phone to find a text from Eddie.

_From Eddie: About to get home. I got some pizza so don't eat! Love you :)_

_"_Well it looks like I should head home. Eddie's about to get there."

"Alright. Tell her I said hi. Be careful kid."

"I will. Thanks Danny"

...

Jamie walked into their apartment to find Eddie sitting on the couch chowing down on a slice of pizza.

"You couldn't have waited on me?" he said jokingly.

"You were taking forever! I put it in the oven so it could stay warm."

"Thanks honey." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"So how was your day?" she asked while wiping her mouth.

"It was a quiet day. Not a lot happened. How was your day off?" He came over and sat beside her on the couch.

"It was really good. Had breakfast with mom, went around town and bought some stuff, and visited Pop in the afternoon. And... I found out something."

"Ok." His curiosity started to peak. "What'd you find out?"

"Well... I've been feeling off for a couple of weeks. Not sick or anything just off" she added when he face grew alarmed. "So, I was thinking it was probably the food that we had in Maine but it wasn't that."

"Get to the point Janko."

"Ok, just bear with me. Remember when it rained for the first three days we were there? And we stayed cooped up indoors the entire time."

"Yeah I remember" he replied with a sly smirk.

"Well... I think we may have had _too_ much fun during that time." She walked into the bedroom and came out hiding something in her hand.

"Congratulations Reagan." She uncovered the object in her hand to show him. "You're gonna be a Daddy."

Jamie looked at her in shock and awe. He and Eddie were gonna become parents. At one point in his life, he thought it probably would never happen for him. Having the family life that his siblings had. He thought that he would always be Uncle Jamie but never Daddy.

"Jamie" she said snapping him out of his thoughts. "Say something babe. You're kind of scaring me here."

He put his plate down on the coffee table and pulled her to sit on his lap. He put his arms around her and gathered her as close as he could.

"I couldn't be happier" he said while nuzzling her neck. "I love you so damn much. Thank you honey."

"No, I should be thanking you. I kind of needed you to get the job done babe" she said with a chuckle. He laughed and pulled her closer to give kisses to her sweet mouth.

They sat there for a couple of minutes with Jamie rubbing her hip and Eddie running her hands through his hair.

"We're gonna be parents Jamie. How scary is that? Are we even qualified?"

He just chuckled. "Pretty scary. I don't think anyone is ever qualified to become parents no matter how much they say they are. But we'll be just fine honey. Look at how much we've been through already."

"Yeah you're right." She kissed the side of his head.

"I do know one thing though." He looked up and gave her a sweet smile.

"Yeah?" she replied. "What's that?"

"All that matters is you, me" he laid a hand on her belly, "and this little bean here. That's all that matters. As long as the three of us are solid, then nothing else matters."

...

_That's it for I can't lose her! Thank you so so much to everyone who followed this story and stayed with it till the end. I definitely appreciate it! I felt like this was a bright and happy ending after the storm for our favorite couple! Countdown to season 10!_


	16. AUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTE

**Authors note: **If anyone has an idea for another Jamko story, please send it my way! I would love try something else!


End file.
